Sakura
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Germany went to Japan's house in search of his boyfriend Italy. Italy was happy Japan allowed him to paint the pretty cherry blossom trees. Painting is something he hasn't enjoyed since before the war. The couple enjoys an afternoon under the beautiful Sakura trees.


Sakura

It's summer. I wrote the draft in April when the cherry blossoms were in bloom and set it aside. Sorry, I procrastinated again.

Enjoy.

ceo

Germany was escorted to Japan's home office by the maid. She knocked on the door before announcing the visitor. Japan stood up from his desk as Germany entered.

"Welcome Germany, please have a seat."

Germany bowed as he entered and walked sharply to the offered chair. He sat with relief, it's been a long day and it was only eleven in the morning. He instantly relaxed as Japan's house was so calming. Japan resumed his seat and looked at the maid hovering in the doorway and back to his guest.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" Japan learned Germany preferred a strong cup of black coffee over tea.

"Nein, a glass of ice water please." Said Germany to the maid. Japan signaled that was all and the maid disappeared. Japan waited silently. His guest seemed to be world weary. Germany was looking out of the window at the sakura trees. The pink blossoms swirled in the gentle breeze. The sight calmed Germany's nerves and his shoulders lowered. Japan turned to gaze at them as well. They sat in silence for several minutes. The maid knocked softly, entered and placed the drink at Germany's side. He nodded his thanks and she slipped out without making a sound. Germany took a sip and sighed at the refreshing of the cool drink. Sometimes a bracing cup of coffee is a necessity. Sometimes one needs an alcoholic drink. The drink they shared at the end of the war, (their loss) for example. At other times, a glass of water, the source of life is what is needed. Germany took one more sip and Japan spoke.

"I believe I know why you are here."

"Ja, I came looking for Italy."

"Indeed, he is in the garden."

"Slacking off as usual." Germany had soft smile of amusement. "Italy never changes." He thought.

"Actually Germany, I was struck by his surprising display of industry."

"Italy? Being industrious?" Germany looked at Japan in shock.

"Hai."

"This I must see."

"Of course, the garden is yours for as long as you wish to stay."

Japan stood and bowed as his guest walked out of the garden door. Now that the war was over, Germany no longer wore his uniform. Upon entering the house he removed his shoes and accepted the slippers. He learned the phrase "When in Rome do as the Romans do". Now he slipped on the sandals. Germany click clacked over the stone path. The sound was pleasant to his ears. The sandals forced him to walk slower and the uneven stones made him aware of the path. Nature closed in and he breathed in the fresh air. There was a pleasant scent of flowers and the sound of birds twittering. The stones ended and he strolled upon the grass matted down from other feet. It was a warm spring day with a soft breeze. Germany looked all around for his boyfriend. Finally he spotted him. Germany now understood what Japan meant by industrious. Italy had an easel set up and Germany recognized Italy's watercolor set. Judging by the number of papers spread about, Italy created painting after painting of the sakura trees before him. Germany knew enough about art to realize that watercolors are the perfect medium to capture the softness of the pink trees. Germany politely coughed to get his boyfriend's attention. Italy turned and smiled.

"Germany." He sighed.

"Please finish what you're working on." Whispered Germany as he didn't want to disturb the peace. Italy grinned and resumed painting. Germany gazed at the pretty sight and relaxed further. He noticed the paintings trying to flutter away. He picked them up and wondered at sheer number of the paintings. Italy has been working steady since early in the morning and it showed. Many of the paintings had the glow of early morning light. Italy signed his name, Veneziano on the bottom of the pages. Italy finished. He put the brush down and stretched. Painting put him in a daze and he always loses track of time. It felt good to get up after sitting for so long. He moaned in relief, drawing the attention of his boyfriend. Germany saw he was done for now and placed the stack on the ground. Italy produced a piece of scrap paper and placed it on top, followed by a large rock to hold the papers in place. He then embraced Germany, taking care to not spoil his suit. The couple kissed briefly and pulled apart. In a hushed voice Italy said:

"Oh Germany, isn't lovely here?"

"It is indeed. But nothing is lovelier than you, my little dummkopf."

They kissed gently once again.

"How did you come to be here in Japan's garden?" Asked Germany.

"I stopped by yesterday to pick up some papers when I saw them." Responded Italy as he began to tidy up and wiped his hands clean.

"The flowers."

"Yes, I asked Japan if I may paint them and he kindly allowed me to come here. I think he was surprised that I came so early. But I explained how it is for us Mediterranean countries. We get an early start when it's cool, nap during the heat of midday and go back to work in the cool of the evening."

"Ja, it is so."

A maid came toward them caring a blanket and a large bento. Italy gestured to the nearby sakura tree. The maid placed the blanket and the bento on top.

"Japan-sama ordered lunch for two. Japan-sama is having lunch with Korea-sama and asked me to tell our honored guests you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Please let us know if you wish to stay for dinner."

The maid retreated silently with a bow. Italy took his boyfriend's hand.

"Come Germany, there is a tradition in Japan to eat under the cherry blossom trees."

Germany allowed himself to be led by his boyfriend. Something told him he shouldn't miss this opportunity. He settled on the blanket and sat cross legged on it. Italy kneeled to open the lunchbox. Inside was rice balls, sausages, vegetables and other things that can be eaten with the fingers. Japan kindly made it so as his guests were unfamiliar with hashi.

They ate in a comfortable silence while gazing at the pink trees. German restoration after the war was taking a toll on his mind and body. Germany reasoned that short break like this lunch is necessary as part of their recovery. He knew Italy was working just as hard but he must not waste too much time on art. He must return to work tomorrow.

"I know what you are thinking Germany. But I can't wait until later to paint this. Japan warned me that the flowers will only be in full bloom this week. And when I told my boss, he was more excited than me."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. He commissioned the work."

"Commissioned?"

"Yeah, my boss and the cabinet members agreed on the project."

"What project?"

"An exposition of Japanese inspired Italian art."

"Oh, when you put it that way, it does sound impressive."

"The heart and soul of Italian life is art and music, the Renaissance and opera. My people can't live without it. The war is over and life needs to go back to normal. The exposition will lift their spirits and help them to keep going."

"Ja, it's a good idea. I will suggest it to my boss. We should have operas again."

"Yeah. And do it for free."

"Free?"

"Yeah. That's what my boss said. Nobody has money right now. But that doesn't mean they should be deprived of beauty. No, it is the ones who lost everything that need the inspiration the most."

"Ja. You are right. We should hold operas in the public parks. It will restore the German spirit."

Germany yawned and rested on his hands.

"You are tired, my darling." Italy patted his lap. "Come here and rest."

"Ja. A short nap would do me good."

Italy closed up the bento and relaxed next to the tree. Germany took off his suit coat and rested in his boyfriends lap. He was asleep in seconds. Italy soon followed.

When Japan returned, he found his friends asleep under the sakura tree and was pleased to see them so calm and relaxed. If they could have seen themselves, Italy yesterday and Germany this morning, they would have agreed to a longer rest. But it isn't possible. There was too much work to be done.

Japan wished he had any free time, now or any time soon. America's shocking attack at the end of the war, stunned the world. Rumor has it that America himself was shocked by the power. Never the less, it is done. Italy and Germany will begin to see the results of their recovery soon, Japan may not see it for years to come. But now is not the time. Tonight the former Axis Powers will dine.

Japan woke his friends and persuaded his friends to stay to dinner. Germany felt guilt about napping for so long but on the other hand he had a new idea to present his boss. Therefore, he stayed and hashed out the new plan with Italy. Japan felt envious, he too wanted to revive the old Japanese arts and music. But America was imposing his will on Japan. The old ways had been set aside for the new Western ways. But one day the youngsters will leave and the traditional arts will be revived. However, Japan had a twinge of worry. America was talking about this game called baseball. The young people seemed to like it. But Japan doubted the new game will last. Eventually all will go back to the way to the way it was before.

Japan at this time, didn't know how wrong he was.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
